


Kàrigh

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Agnu Ra Nutû [38]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond raises an eyebrow when Thranduil rides into his courtyard, with only two riders behind him, and a pack horse, instead of the entourage he'd expect of the King of the Woodland Realm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kàrigh

Elrond raises an eyebrow when Thranduil rides into his courtyard, with only two riders behind him, and a pack horse, instead of the entourage he'd expect of the King of the Woodland Realm. That he is also riding in apparent company with dwarves is both a surprise and not much of one at all, particularly since at least one of those dwarves is a Prince of Erebor. Kíli, as Elrond recalls, and with him is an elf that Thranduil appears to be ignoring as pointedly as he is the dwarves.

Thranduil gives him a bland smile at his questioning gaze, and shakes his head slightly. Why he came is clearly not a subject he cares to air in front of dwarves, though it's no real surprise to Elrond. The animosity between Thranduil and dwarves is well enough known, though it's been less evident since the retaking of Erebor.

"Welcome to Imladris." Elrond includes all of them in his welcome as he comes down the stairs, exchanging nods with Thranduil, and reaching down to clasp arms with Kíli. "There have been rooms made ready, though I did not expect you to come yourself, King Thranduil."

"What you have shall be sufficient." Thranduil dismisses Elrond's unspoken apology about the rooms not being as grand as those he might be accustomed to. "I do not require the you rearrange others to accommodate me."

Kíli snorts, and Thranduil looks over at him for the first time since the two parties rode into the courtyard, a faintly bitter smile on his face. Elrond frowns slightly, curious if there's more than the known animosity that is driving the interaction.

He doesn't take the time to make inquiries now, rather ushering his guests inside, Lindir taking the party from Erebor down one wing of the house while Elrond leads Thranduil and his attendants the other way. He would prefer that his guests did not come to blows, and had already arranged that the rooms be as far apart as possible.

"I would speak to you privately, Lord Elrond, when there is time to do so." Thranduil doesn't look at him, keeping his attention more on their surroundings. "It need not be before the Council, as it does not directly pertain to the matter which we have gathered to discuss. Nor do I intend to leave after."

Elrond raises his eyebrows, surprised at that. Thranduil still wears the crown of the Woodland Realm, so he has not passed his throne to another, and it is strange that he would wish to stay any longer than he must. "Does this matter also include why you intend to remain in Imladris for a time?"

Thranduil does not reply immediately, instead sliding a glance at Elrond out of the corner of his eye, before ostensibly turning his attention to the architecture. "It does."

As well as being something that Thranduil will tell in his own time, if he is not pressed to tell it sooner, even if he has made it clear he wishes to speak of something. Elrond keeps himself from smiling, knowing it will not endear him to the other elf - Thranduil is older by less than two centuries, but that is still older enough to not be particularly thrilled by Elrond's amusement at his expense. Patience, then, and allowing Thranduil to have his space to speak when he is ready to do so.

"Then I shall speak to you when you wish." Elrond pauses, tilting his head to the rooms that had been made ready for what delegation Thranduil would send.

"I shall send Aeglos to arrange time we may speak with your aide - Lindir, as I recall - when I have rested." Thranduil pauses, waving the two with him into the suite ahead of him, watching Elrond with an expression that's difficult to read. "I would have sent Legolas for this, if he had lived, and would have hoped he could outrun that which will never let me go. He, I could have saved."

With that cryptic piece of information, Thranduil turns, and walks into the suite, leaving Elrond with yet another puzzle to turn over, hopefully one which will have an answer soon. He can feel the end of the Age coming, perhaps all too swiftly.

**Author's Note:**

> Title means "riddle", and is derived from a combination of the Old Norse word "gátu" (riddle, noun) and Irish Gaelic "criathraigh" (to riddle, verb).
> 
> Edit: There is a word in the new version of the Neo-Khuzdul Dictionary for riddle. I like this one better, so I shall keep it for this AU.


End file.
